super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Super ARC Bros. Brawl Freedom2017
Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 (known in Japan as Dairantō ARC Brothers X #Kaihou2017) is a reboot of ARC Gaming91's iconic "T & R-lawl game": Super ARC Bros. Brawl. The game was teased on the 26th of December 2016 and then fully announced on the 2nd of March 2017, while ARC was in the middle of making the new characters for "Super Rhythm Heaven Bros. ver. 2017". But ARC has said that it will receive a full on confirmation, most likely around E3 2017, when the rumored Nintendo Switch port for Smash Wii U is most likely confirmed. Just like its predecessor, the name of the project is a reference to TrueDarkAce's "Super Lawl Bros. Melee", that was sadly cancelled. Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017's Youtube Playlist 'Storyline' "Last year, my father was able to finally free himself from the demons that had tormented him throughout his most recent years. Twilight Sparkle, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, I, Natural Cure and a countless amount of other people were obviously there to help him. But even after we succeeded in saving him, Smash Gamer was still completely exhausted from the separation and was placed in some sort of coma. Twilight said that the demons had taken so much control over him that it had affected his physical health and if we didn’t have him, then he would sleep forever. Thankfully thanks to the love he had towards his friends and family and the love we had towards him, he finally woke up after only three days. It looked like peace had finally been achieved, but it was only a facade. It turned out that the demons that had haunted Smash Gamer and his self-doubt, grief and sorrow had fused together and formed a separate being, called: A.R.C. This being, still sad over how it had been treated by its former friends and still inclined to have its vengeance. Managed to break free and throw the multiverse into complete chaos, by fusing it together. Killing millions of warriors that tried to stop him and billions of civilians along with them. Thankfully, it didn’t take long until Twilight Sparkle and Smash Gamer learned about what had happened and took action immediately. They ran towards the A.R.C. along with an army of warriors across the multiverse, including several Youtube personalities. I wanted to join in, but my father told me that Natural Cure and I had to stay in Ponyville and protect its citizens. I regretfully agreed and stayed behind. Only three days later, A.R.C. suddenly stopped its chaotic rampage. Why? Many believed that it had been destroyed and started celebrating, but I was suspicious. I later learned that A.R.C. had settled down in a separate dimension. In order to regain its powers after it had used so much fusing the multiverse together. I told everybody, but only Natural Cure and some of our closest friends believed me. So we sent out to stop A.R.C. by ourselves! While we were walking, we encountered a wounded Twilight who told us that Smash Gamer had been corrupted by A.R.C. to become his number-one servant, better known as Night Terror! Then Night Terror used this portal spell, to summon several powerful fiends from this now shared-multiverse to bring the suffering to everyone who dared to oppose the A.R.C. Just in case there were some heroes trying to stop them. Even including a reckless and rude pony named Red Hot Chili Peppers who happened to have a crush on Natural Cure and an alternate universe version of Twilight Sparkle called Twivine Sparkle. While the A.R.C. was recovering from the rampage it had caused, then after A.R.C. was fully recovered it would destroy the entire multiverse and itself in the process. This just could not be true! However, there was some glimmer of hope in all the darkness. There were some powerful warriors left in this shared multiverse who were willing to help me to save my father from the A.R.C.s control. Though there were still some that just wanted to kill him because they didn’t think he was a good person at heart. Twilight Sparkle was sent back to Ponyville to recover as I and my new array of friends sent out to save my father. But there were also some villains that survived A.R.C.s rampage and sent out to steal it’s and my father’s powers for their own selfish gains! The whole plan seemed to go perfectly fine, until Night Terror casted a spell on all the playable characters in the roster. A spell that forced all of us, to fight each other, regardless of which side we originally stood on! It looked like everything was completely lost, but I refused to give up! I had to save my father and save the multiverse from total destruction, even if I had to do so by myself. He heard me when I called my corrupted fathers name and so according to Night Terror, and I quote: "The Brawl is on!!" - Harmonica (Daughter of Smash Gamer & Lyra Heartstrings) 'Playable Characters' Category---Celebrities--Freedom2017.png| CELEBRITIES Category---Youtube-Poops--Freedom2017.png| YOUTUBE POOPS Category---Cults--Freedom2017.png| CULTS The roster for Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 was originally confirmed to have 66 playable characters. But it was later reduced to 58, to make the roster amount even with Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. Then once a possible Switch-port is confirmed with more characters, the amount will increase to match the character-amount of that game. Out of the thirtyfive characters that has been revealed so far; twentyone of them are returning veterans, three are former special features and eleven are newcomers. 100 % CONFIRMED CHARACTERS: Fluffle_Puff.png| Fluffle Puff Franchise: Dan vs. FiM Debut: Fluffle Puff Tales MOVESET The_Miz2.png| The Miz Franchise: World Wrestling Entertainment Debut: World Wrestling Entertainment MOVESET The_Fonz2.jpg| The Fonz Franchise: Happy Days Debut: Happy Days MOVESET Zoe_Hirashima.png| Zoe Hirashima Franchise: DeviantArt Debut: What Gamers Are For MOVESET Harry_Potter.png| Harry Potter Franchise: Harry Potter Debut: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone MOVESET Derpy_Hooves.png| Derpy Hooves Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic MOVESET Eric_Sykes.png| Eric Sykes Franchise: Associated London Films Debut: Orders are Orders MOVESET Krtek.png| Krtek Franchise: The Little Mole Debut: How the Mole Got His Trousers MOVESET Harmonicafreedom.png| Harmonica Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure MOVESET EyebrowsPen.png| Pen Franchise: Battle for Dream Island Debut: Battle for Dream Island MOVESET Mr._Burns.png| Mr. Burns Franchise: The Simpsons Debut: The Simpsons MOVESET Cookie_Monster.png| Cookie Monster Franchise: The Muppets Debut: Sesame Street MOVESET Rémi_Gaillard.png| Rémi Gaillard Franchise: Youtube - NQTV Debut: Rémi GAILLARD MOVESET Myotismon.png| Myotismon Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 01 MOVESET Josuke_Higashikata.png| Josuke Higashikata Franchise: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Debut: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable MOVESET Fiolina_Germi.png| Fiolina Germi Franchise: Metal Slug Debut: Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II MOVESET Q2.jpg| Q Franchise: Star Trek Debut: Star Trek: The Next Generation MOVESET Bush_&_Karrey.png| Bush & Kerry Franchise: JibJab Debut: "This Land" MOVESET Rorschach.png| Rorschach Franchise: Watchmen Debut: Watchmen MOVESET Shrek2.png| Shrek Franchise: Shrek Debut: Shrek MOVESET Spider-Man.png| Spider-Man Franchise: Marvel Animated Universe Debut: Ultimate Spider-Man MOVESET Natural_Cure.png| Natural Cure Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure MOVESET Cheese_Sandwich.png| Cheese Sandwich Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic MOVESET George_of_the_Jungle2.jpg| George of the Jungle Franchise: George of the Jungle Debut: George of the Jungle (1997) MOVESET Reg.png| Reg Franchise: Noah's Island Debut: Noah's Island MOVESET Sailor_Mercury.png| Sailor Mercury Franchise: Sailor Moon Debut: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon MOVESET Peashooter.png| Peashooter Franchise: Plants vs. Zombies Debut: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare MOVESET Smoothdude-77-.jpg| SmoothDude(77) Franchise: Youtube - Smash Bros. Speculation Community Debut: SmoothDude77 MOVESET Ochaco_Uraraka.png| Ochaco Uraraka Franchise: My Hero Academia Debut: My Hero Academia MOVESET Jar_Jar_Binks.png| Jar Jar Binks Franchise: Star Wars Debut: Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace MOVESET Rash.png| Rash Franchise: Battletoads Debut: Battletoads MOVESET Homura.png| Homura Franchise: Senran Kagura Debut: Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls MOVESET Ant-Man.png| Ant-Man Franchise: Marvel Cinematic Universe Debut: Ant-Man MOVESET Babalities Babalities returns to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 and are activated in the same way. The move allows players to turn an opponent into an infant version of the character. This infant version is often wearing a diaper, although sometimes he or she is wearing pants or other lower-body clothing. Regardless, the regressed character's attire is basically a miniature version of the clothes he or she wore when fully-grown, complete with smaller versions of his or her accessories. To perform a Babality, the player must press this button-combination right after a match ends: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, A, B, START! If the player succeeds in entering the code correctly, then the opponent (if the battle was one-on-one) or the opponent that received "second-place" in a multiplayer match will be transformed into a baby after the announcer has announced the winner of the battle. Then after the "Babality-animation" has been played, pastel colored, lettered building blocks fall from the top of the screen and spell out "BABALITY" as a short lullaby plays. However, if a character is getting "Kruel KO'ed", then that character cannot be turned into a baby. List of Babalities Memes Fluffle_puff_meme.jpg| Fluffle Puff meme The_miz_meme.jpg| The Miz meme The_fonz_meme.jpg| The Fonz meme Zoe_Hirashima_meme.jpg| Zoe Hirashima meme Harry_potter_meme.jpg| Harry Potter meme Derpy_hooves_meme_1.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (1) Derpy_hooves_meme_2.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (2) Derpy_hooves_meme_3.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (3) Eric_Sykes_meme.jpg| Eric Sykes meme (1) Eric_Sykes_meme_2.jpg| Eric Sykes meme (2) Krtek_and_Panda_meme.jpg| Krtek meme Harmonica_meme_(1).jpg| Harmonica meme (1) Harmonica_meme_(2).jpg| Harmonica meme (2) Harmonica_meme_3.jpg| Harmonica meme (3) Pen_Meme.jpg| Pen meme (1) Pen_Meme_2.jpg| Pen meme (2) Mr._Burns_meme.jpg| Mr. Burns meme Cookie_Monster_meme.jpg| Cookie Monster meme Rémi_Gaillard_meme.jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (1) Rémi_Gaillard_meme_2.jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (2) Remi_Gaillard_meme_(3).jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (3) Myotismon_meme.jpg| Myotismon meme (1) Myotismon_meme_(2).jpg| Myotismon meme (2) Myotismon_meme_(3).jpg| Myotismon meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(1).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (1) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(2)2.jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (2) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(3).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(4).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (4) Fiolina_Germi_meme.jpg| Fiolina Germi meme Q_meme_(1).jpg| Q meme (1) Q_meme_(2).jpg| Q meme (2) Q_meme_(3).jpg| Q meme (3) Q_meme_(4).jpg| Q meme (4) Bush_&_Karrey_meme.jpg| Bush & Karrey meme Rorschach_meme.jpg| Rorschach meme Shrek_meme_(1).jpg| Shrek meme (1) Shrek_meme_(2).jpg| Shrek meme (2) Spider-Man_meme_(1).jpg| Spider-Man (1) Spider-Man_meme_(2).jpg| Spider-Man (2) Natural_Cure_(meme).jpg| Natural Cure meme Cheese_Sandwich_meme.jpg| Cheese Sandwich meme George_of_the_Jungle_meme.jpg| George of the Jungle meme Reg_meme.jpg| Reg meme (1) Reg_meme2.jpg| Reg meme (2) Sailor_Mercury_meme.jpg| Sailor Mercury meme Peashooter_meme.jpg| Peashooter meme SmoothDude-77--meme.png| SmoothDude77 meme Ochaco_Uraraka_meme.jpg| Ochaco Uraraka meme (1) Ochaco_Uraraka_meme_2.jpg| Ochaco Uraraka meme (2) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme.jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (1) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme_2.jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (2) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme_(3).jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (3) Rash_Meme.jpg| Rash meme Homura_meme.jpg| Homura meme Ant-Man_meme_(1).jpg| Ant-Man meme (1) Ant-Man_meme_(2).jpg| Ant-Man meme (2) Ant-Man_meme_(3).jpg| Ant-Man meme (3) FUTURE CHARACTERS!! VETERANS THAT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED WHO WILL RECIEVE TWEAKED MOVESETS: Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg| No more veterans are known at the moment. CONFIRMED NEWCOMERS WITHOUT MOVESETS/NO REMADE MOVESET IN THE CASE OF FORMER SPECIAL FEATURES: Vegeta.png| Vegeta Yukino_Agria.png| Yukino Agria 'Natural Cure's Friend-List' Similar to Carlos Trejo's hate-list in Super Smash Bros. Lawl. Natural Cure has a list of the playable cast in the roster, except hers is listed in the order she likes them instead of hating them. Unlike Carlos Trejo's hate-list, this list doesn't have any effect on the gameplay. Also unlike Carlos Trejo, she doesn't include herself on the list. THE LIST: # Harmonica # Krtek # Rémi Gaillard # Derpy Hooves # Cookie Monster # SmoothDude77 # Ant-Man # Rorschach # Josuke Higashikata # Sailor Mercury # Cheese Sandwich # Fluffle Puff # George of the Jungle # Bush & Kerry # Homura # Reg # Ochaco Uraraka # Eric Sykes # Rash # Peashooter # Harry Potter # Zoe Hirashima # Fiolina Germi # Pen # The Fonz # Shrek # Jar Jar Binks # Spider-Man # The Miz # Q # Myotismon # Mr. Burns 'Stages' It has been rumored that the amount of stages will be the same as Smash Wii U (55), but that hasn't been fully confirmed yet. ARC has an idea to reveal one stage after a new character has been confirmed. The stage is usually tied to the recently confirmed character. This does not count any stages that the player has made in Stage Builder and the stages that the bosses are fought on in Classic Mode/Boss Gauntlet. ¤ = Stage that can host an 8-player Brawl! (/---) = Crate & Barrel type 'List of stages' Archylte_Steppe.png| Archylte Steppe (Final Fantasy XIII) (/Normal)¤ Starter Avengers_Mansion.png| Avengers Mansion (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) (/Normal)¤ Unlockable Castle_of_Friendship.png| Castle of Friendship (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (/Party)¤ Starter City_in_Chaos.jpg| City in Chaos (Street Fighter V) (/Normal) Starter Civil_War_Airport.jpg| Civil War Airport (Captain America: Civil War) (/Futuristic)¤ Unlockable Dream_Island.jpg| Dream Island (Battle for Dream Island) (/Party)¤ Starter Enterprise.jpg| Enterprise (Star Trek: The Next Generation) (/Futuristic)¤ Unlockable Epic_Sax_Guy_Stage_Revamped.jpg| Epic Sax Stage (Super Smash Bros. Lawl) (/Futuristic)¤ Unlockable Garden_Centrer.jpg| Garden Center (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) (/Normal)¤ Starter Gessen_Academy_Garden.png| Gessen Academy Garden (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) (/Normal) Starter Gluttony.png| Gluttony (Dante's Inferno) (/Normal) Unlockable Happy_Diner.jpg| Happy Diner (Happy Days) (/Normal) Starter Hogwarts_Express.jpg| Hogwarts Express (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (/Normal) Starter Hoth_War-Zone2.jpg| Hoth War-Zone (Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) (/Futuristic) Starter Mount_olympus_by_pakpolaris-d34bwrm.png| Mikaboshi Mountain Citadel (Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure) (/Normal)¤ Starter Morioh.jpg| Morioh (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) (/Normal)¤ Starter Mushroom_Kingdom_II.png| Mushroom Kingdom II (Super Smash Bros. Melee) (/Normal) Unlockable Mmd_digimon_adventures_overdell_cemetery_by_renzo_senpai-d8qt5bf.png| Overdell Cemetary (Digimon Adventure 01) (/Normal)¤ Unlockable Rebel_Army_Boot_Camp2.png| Rebel Army Boot Camp (Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II) (/Futuristic) Starter Shinonome_Lab.jpg| Shinonome Lab (Nichijou: My Ordinary Life) (/Normal) Starter Shrek's_Swamp.jpg| Shrek's Swamp (Shrek) (/Party)¤ Starter Skapokon's_Nova_Altar.png| Skapokon's Nova Altar (Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017) (/Normal)¤ Starter Springfield_Nuclear_Power_Plant.png| Springfield Nuclear Power Plant (The Simpsons) (/Normal)¤ Unlockable Super_Smash_Ferox_Pillar.png| Super Smash Ferox Pillar (Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017) (/Normal)¤ Unlockable The_Great_Wall_of_China.jpg| The Great Wall of China (The King of Fighters XIV) (/Normal)¤ Starter Tokyo.png| Tokyo (Godzilla: Unleashed) (/Futuristic)¤ Starter WarioWare,_Inc..jpg| WarioWare, Inc. (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (/Party) Unlockable Wrestlemania_33.jpg| WrestleMania 33 (World Wrestling Entertainment) (/Normal)¤ Starter Yoshi's_Island.png| Yoshi's Island (Super Smash Bros.) (/Party) Unlockable 'Kruel KO's' Kruel KO's first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Lawl and are quite similar to the stage fatalities in the Mortal kombat-games. In that the characters that are controlled by humans, can use parts of the stage to finish of an opponent for good. Three requirements needs to be fulfilled for a Kruel KO to occur: # Your opponent must be at his/her last stock with at least 120% on the damage counter (be sure you've terminated the other opponents with extreme prejudice). # You must KO him/her horizontally, upwards, or downwards depending on the stage's terrain. # Your damage counter must be under 120 %. LIST OF KRUEL KO'S 'MY MUSIC!!' 'Stage Music' Each one of the stages that are playable outside of Classic Mode will have a list of songs attached to it. These songs can be chosen and have their chance of playing adjusted through the "My Music!-option" similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The amount of songs that a stage will have is different, so far seventeen stages have twelve songs, two stages have ten songs, five has fourteen songs and five stages have twenty songs. The player is also able to change the music that plays on the menus, just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U. 'Archylte Steppe' # Archylte Steppe - Final Fantasy XIII # The Sunleth Waterscape - Final Fantasy XIII # Pulse de Chocobo - Final Fantasy XIII # Blinded by Light - Final Fantasy XIII # Saber's Edge - Final Fantasy XIII # Snow's Theme - Final Fantasy XIII # Battle on the Big Bridge - Final Fantasy XIII-2 # Terra's Theme - Final Fantasy VI # Searching For Friends - Final Fantasy VI # Devil's Landing (Thunder's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) # Eagle's Theme - Killer Instinct (2013) # Gaur Plains - Xenoblade Chronicles 'Avengers Mansion' # Fight As One - Downstait # Full Opening Theme (Spectacular Spiderman) - The Spectacular Spiderman # Ultimate Spider-Man Theme - Ultimate Spider-Man # Main Theme/Ending Credits Theme - Guardians of the Galaxy (The Telltale Series) # Main Theme (Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2) - Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 # Spider-Man Theme Song - Spider-Man (Playstation) # Daily Bugle - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Danger Room - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Theme of War Machine - Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes # Title Screen - Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite 'Castle of Friendship' # My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Intro (YnoP3d Remix 2)) - YnoP3d # Twilight Sparkle's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Applejack's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Fluttershy's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Pinkie Pie's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Rainbow Dash's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Rarity's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Derpy's Theme (Fighting is Magic) - Schnookums the Smol Bean # Crystal Fair - SimGretina # Hearts as Strong as Horses - SimGretina # The Pony I Wanna Be - SimGretina # Let the Rainbow Remind You - OfficialPonytronic # Discord 2015 - Odyssey Eurobeat # Call Upon The Seaponies - Odyssey Eurobeat # Poniko's Theme (Japan Ponycon) - MandoPony # Wild Fire - MandoPony & Silva Hound # Hooves Up High - Silva Hound ft. Rina-chan # Winter Wrap Up (Metalized) - Bronyfied # Apples To The Core (Orchestral) - SereneMelody # At The Gala (Colt) - Канал пользователя MagicalShift 'City in Chaos' # City in Chaos - Street Fighter V # Union Station - Street Fighter V # Skies of Honor - Street Fighter V # Ken's Theme - Street Fighter V # Balrog's Theme - Street Fighter V # Urien's Theme - Street Fighter V # Ed's Theme - Street Fighter V # Abigail's Theme - Street Fighter V # The Pitstop 109 - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Poison's Theme - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Rolento's - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Skyscraper Under Construction - Super Street Fighter IV # Street Fighter IV Theme - Exile # Mad Gear Hideout (Round 2) - Street Fighter X Tekken # Blast Furnace (Round 1) - Street Fighter X Tekken # Street Fighter Rival Theme 2 - Street Fighter X Tekken # Mega Man's Theme - Street Fighter X Tekken # Violent Ken's Theme - Ultra Street Fighter 2 # Cammy's Theme - Ultra Street Fighter 2 # Jazzy NYC'99 - Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition 'Civil War Airport' # Divided We Fall - Captain America: Civil War # The Avengers (Epic Orchestral Cover) - parademics # Captain America's Theme - Captain America: The Winter Soldier # Iron Man 3 (Main Theme) - Iron Man 3 # Marvel's Ant-Man: Official Theme - Ant-Man # Thor: Ragnarok (Main Theme) - Thor: Ragnarok # The Master of the Mystic End Credits (Audio Only) - Dr. Strange # Guardians of the Galaxy Main Theme - Guardians of the Galaxy # Come And Get Your Love - Redbone # Hooked on a Feeling - Blue Swede # Winter Soldier Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite # Venom Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite # X vs. Zero - Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite # S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds 'Dream Island' # Cake At Stake Cover v2.0 - ClumpsyCaterpillar # New Friendly - Kevin MacLeod # Rocket - Kevin MacLeod # Itty Bitty 8-Bit - Kevin MacLeod # Who Likes to Party - Kevin MacLeod # Stringed Disco - Kevin MacLeod # Happy Bee - Kevin MacLeod # Cut and Dry - Kevin MacLeod # EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP - TomSka # Beep Beep I'm a Sheep (feat. TomSka & BlackGryph0n) - LilDeuceDeuce # Dumb Ways to Die - DumbWays2Die # It Burns Burns Burns - Loco Loco 'Enterprise' # Star Trek Original Theme - Star Trek (2009) # Star Trek Epic Symphony - Sam Dillard # Deep Space Nine (DS9) theme - City of Prague Philharmonic # Main Title - Star Trek First Contact # Klingon Battle - Star Trek The Motion Picture # Delta Rising - Star Trek Online # Romulan Battle Suite - Star Trek Online # The Borg Invasion Suite - Star Trek Online # Q's Winter Wonderland - Star Trek Online # Jean Luc Picard Song - Dark Materia # Epic Star Trek Remix - Isaac Vail Music # Tunnel Theme (X-Scape) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U 'Epic Sax Stage' # Gangnam Style vs. Epic Sax Guy (Mash-up) - RealtremilCH2 # Never Gonna Wake You Up (NilsOfficial Mashup) - nilsofficial # PSY GENTLEMEN REMIX (DJ pro2) - Mr. Brackets # Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Daft Punk (Sim Gretina Remix)) - Sim Gretina # Doin' It Right (Daft Punk (Sim Gretina Remix)) - Sim Gretina # Collecting Cookies - The Living Tombstone and Mic the Microphone # Medley of Windows XP - Stickheadz32 # Steve Jobs vs. Bill Gates INSTRUMENTAL (Clean) - Epic Rap Battle Of History # N64 Skyscraper (Pinkie and Maud Remix) - KingSpartaX37 # Dragostea Din Tei - O-Zone # Running in the 90's (MAX COVERI) - PRITEZZA # Oh Mama - Lilli & Sussie # Jimmy Dean - Troll # The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny - Lemon Demon # Toad's Theme - Mario Strikes Charged Football # Title Theme - NES Remix # Big Blue - Mario Kart 8 # Guile's Theme - Super Street Fighter II Turbo # Arashi no Saxophone 2 - The King of Fighters XIII # The Way You Move - Killer Instinct 'Garden Center' # Main Theme - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare # Loon Skirmish - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare # Ice Ice Yeti - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare # The Gargantuar's Theme - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 # The Zombies Are Coming - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 # Grasswalk - Plants vs. Zombies # Night Time in Front Yard (Horde) - Plants vs. Zombies # Gaze the Roof - Plants vs. Zombies # Ultimate Battle - Plants vs. Zombies # There's a Zombie on your lawn - Plants vs. Zombies # Dark Ages: Ultimate Battle - Plants vs. Zombies 2 # Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Rap - JT Music 'Gessen Academy Garden' # Gessen Ninja Room - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Successor of Hanzo ~ Asuka's Theme - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Crimson Heart - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Hien's Caliber ~ Ikaruga's Theme - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Fun for Adults ~ Haruka's Theme - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Mirai and Futsure - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Grandfather's Wish - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Grandma's True Motive - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Simple, Fair Fight! - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Light and Silence - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Slash on Through Mastery! - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Kyōran no Tamashī (Hikage's Battle Theme) - Senran Kagura: Burst 'Gluttony' # Cerberus - Dante's Inferno # Hall of Gluttons - Dante's Inferno # Minos - Dante's Inferno # Excessum Alighiero - Dante's Inferno # Bleeding Charon - Dante's Inferno # The Queen of Hell - Dante's Inferno # Devil Went Down to Georgia - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock # Escape From Ub - The 3rd Birthday # Metropolis (God of War) - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale # Highway to Hell - AC/DC # Du Hast - Rammstein # Country Roads - Hermes House Band 'Happy Diner' # Happy Days theme song - Happy Days # I Was May Be Too Young - Suzi Quatro # I'm Always Here (Baywatch Theme) - Jimi Jamison # Sitcom Medley - Straight No Chaser # Friends Theme Tune - F.R.I.E.N.D.S. # Azure Blue World - Sonic Adventure # Seaside Hill (Modern) - Sonic Generations # Sunshine Seaside (3D Beach Party) - Super Mario 3D World # King's Theme - Tekken 3 # Beach Theme - Tangerine Dream 'Hogwarts Express' # Hedwig's Theme - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # Hogwarts Express/Chocolate Frogs - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # The Quidditch Match - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # The Face of Voldemort - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # Reunion of Friends - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets # The Flying Car - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets # Hogwarts' March - Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire # Lily's Theme - Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part 1 # Battle Of Hogwarts - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 # Courtyard Apocalypse - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 # International Match - Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup # Thomas Writes Sins Not Tragedies - oneboredjeu Mashup 'Hoth War-Zone' # Star Wars (Main Theme) - John Williams # Duel of The Fates - John Williams # Anakin Vs. Obi-Wan / Battle of the Heroes - John Williams & London Symphony Orchestra # Jar Jar's Introduction and The Swim to Otoh Gunga - Star Wars: Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace # The Battle Of Yavin - Star Wars: Episode IV (A New Hope) # Throne Room Theme - Star Wars: Episode IV (A New Hope) # The Battle of Hoth - Star Wars: Episode V (The Empire Strikes Back) # The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) - Star Wars: Episode V (The Empire Strikes Back) # Victory Celebration/End Title - Star Wars: Episode VI (Return of the Jedi) # Jedi Temple March - Star Wars: Episode III (Revenge of the Sith) # Force Theme - Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens # Rey's Theme - Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens # March of the Resistance - Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens # Main Theme - Rouge One: A Star Wars Story 'Mikaboshi Mountain Citadel' # Castle of Time (Timey Wimey) - Jyc Row # Princess Tempora Main Theme - Jyc Row # Stone Tower Theme【Folk/Orchestral version】- James Dean # Forest Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Spirit Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Angry Aztec Lobby - Donkey Kong 64 # Voices of the Temple - Donkey Kong Country Returns # Destroyed Skyworld - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # The Forested Temple - Final Fantasy VII # Tower of Sorcery - Castlevania 64 # Opa Opa - Antique # Lugia's Theme - Pokémon 2000 'Morioh' # Diamond is Unbreakale (Main Theme) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Great Days (Unit Ver) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # The Hand - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Electric Guitarist - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Killer - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Third Bomb - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Golden Spirit - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Kill A - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Luck & Pluck - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Volare Via! - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Tusk - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Morioh Town & Boing-Boing Cape - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Josuke Higashikata's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Okuyasu Nijimura's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Koichi Hirose's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Yukako Yamagishi's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Yoshikage Kira's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Pet Shop's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Another One Bites the Dust - Queen 'Mushroom Kingdom II' # Mushroom Kingdom II - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Peach's Castle - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Super Mario Bros. 3 - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Super Mario World Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Main Theme (Super Mario 64) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Main Theme - Super Mario 3D Land # Athletic (Baby Yoshi Singing & Yoshi Drums) - New Super Mario Bros. U # Petey Pirhana's Theme - Mario Strikers Charged Football # Super Mario Bros. 2 Ending Theme (Orchestral Cover/Remix) - String Player Gamer # Super Mario Bros. 3 Ending Theme (Orchestral Cover/Remix) - String Player Gamer # Super Mario Bros 2 "Underground" - Silentzorah # Do The Mario - Super Mario Bros. Super Show 'Overdell Cemetary' # Digimon (Main Theme) - Paul Gordon # Overdell Cemetary - Digimon World # Major Battle – Digimon World # Badguy's Festival - Digimon Rumble Arena # Reapermon's Den - Digimon Rumble Arena # Chaos Wasteland - Digimon Rumble Arena 2 # First Boss Theme - Digimon World 2 # Myotismon's Theme (Yami Kara No Mezamase) - Digimon Adventure 01 # Brave Heart - Digimon Adventure 01 # Beat Hit! - Digimon Adventure 02 # Here We Go - Digimon: The Movie # Change into Power - Digimon: The Movie # Halloween Lavender Town - Pokémon Go # Haunty Halls Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 'Rebel Army Boot Camp' # Main Theme/Mission 1 - Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 # Inner Station - Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 # Assault Theme - Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II(X) # Back to the China - Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II(X) # First Contact - Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II(X) # Steel Beast 6Beets - Metal Slug 3 # The Unknown World - Metal Slug 3 # Show Spirit - Metal Slug 4 # The Scene of a Hard Battle - Metal Slug 4 # Windy Day - Metal Slug 5 # Fierce Battle - Metal Slug 5 # Coal Mine - Metal Slug 7 # The Waterfall - Metal Slug 7 # DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match 'Shinonome Lab' # Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Yukko no Suramappagi Dayo Jinsei Ha - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Mio no Kaputte Kaputte Moe Chigire - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Mai No Kakakata Kataomoi - Bon - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Nichijou no Machi (Mai Pace) - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Hakase no Suki Nano Nano - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Nano no Ohirune Sentaku - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Misato no Gakkou Seikatsu wa Bakuhatsu - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Sekiguchi Yuria no Senpai to Igo Soccer bu - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Raspberry Heaven - Azumanga Dioh # Go! Go! Maniac! - K-ON!! # Nnawakenaikedo~ - Nanawoakari 'Shrek's Swamp' # All Star - Smash Mouth # I'm a Believer - Smash Mouth # Livin La Vida Loca (Shrek 2 cover) - Eddie Murphy & Antonio Banderas # Main Theme - Shrek Superslam # Poison Apple Inn - Shrek Superslam # Dragon's Gate - Shrek Superslam # Swamp - Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing # Green Forest - Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing # Bayou Boogie - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest (SNES) # Pitch-Black Jungle Stage (Brazil) - Street Fighter IV # Living Forest - Mortal Kombat (2011) # Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright 'Skapokon's Nova Altar' # Main Theme - Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games # Opening (Super Smash Bros. Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Battlefield Ver. 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # You Can't Fight the Homestuck! - Kylee Henke # Sburban Jungle - Homestuck Volume 4 # Perfect World - The Emperor's New Groove # Run Llama Run - The Emperor's New Groove # Metal Head - Donkey Kong Country (TV) # Gravity Falls Theme Song (EXTENDED) - Gravity Falls # Disney's Frozen "Let It Go" (Skorge DUBSTEP Remix) - OfficialSkorge # Hyrule Field - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Sunshine in the Rain - Bodies Without Organs 'Springfield Nuclear Power Plant' # (Green Day) Simpsons Theme - The Simpsons Movie # Springfield - The Simpsons Game # Land of Chocolate - The Simpsons Game # Around The World in 80 Bites - The Simpsons Game # The Day Springfield Stood Still - The Simpsons Game # Final Boss Theme - The Simpsons Game # Downtown Springfield, Stage 1 - The Simpsons (Arcade) # Boss Battle, Wrestler - The Simpsons (Arcade) # Final Boss, Mr. Burns 1 - The Simpsons (Arcade) # Bart Goes Downtown - The Simpsons Hit & Run # Incriminating Caffeine - The Simpsons Hit & Run # D'oh Song - DJ Homer 'Super Smash Ferox Pillar' # C'Mon and Ride the Smash Train - BotanicSage # Super Smash Mouth Bros (Instrumental) - The Living Tombstone # Boss Battle Theme (Music Cover) - SmoothDude(77) # Step: The Plain - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Mario Paint Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Mother 3 Love Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Id (Purpose) - Fire Emblem Awakening # Fire Emblem Theme - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn # Good Bye Esaka (Arranged) - The King of Fighters 2000 # Linkle - Hyrule Warriors Legends # Waluigi Pinball - Mario Kart DS # Rival Gladion - Pokémon Sun & Moon # Cuphead rap (Nightcore) JT Music - 707 Music # Eat The Rich - Aerosmith 'The Great Wall of China' # Asian Music Instrumental - Derek & Brandon Fiechter # Inheritance (TEAM China Theme) - The King of Fighters XIV # PSYCHO SOLDIER (Super China Remix) - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match # ART OF FIGHTING (Dragon, Tiger and Swallow) - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match # Chinese New Year (Quing Chang Stage) - Samurai Shodown VI # Dance of the Evening Crane (Iroha's Theme) - Samurai Shodown VI # Konikoni City - Pokémon Sun & Moon # Malie City (Day) - Pokémon Sun & Moon # Vs. Ho-Oh (Hito Ookami) - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver # Dragon Driftway - Mario Kart 8 # Super Mario Land Chai Kingdom Remix - HighwindIV # Piston Hondo's Theme - Punch-Out!! (Wii) # Kanzuki Estate - Street Fighter V # Theme of Fei-Long - Super Street Fighter IV # Vanity Paradise (Hsien-Ko's Theme) - Darkstalkers 3 # Uncharted Region of China - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars # Title Theme - Muramasa: The Demon Blade # Chinatown Brawl (Kim Wu's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) # Short Hair - Mulan # I'll make a man out of you - Mulan 'Tokyo' # Godzilla's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # Kiryu's & Mechagodzilla 2's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # Jet Jaguar Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # Moguera Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # Gojira's (Godzilla) Theme Song - Godzilla vs. Mothra # The Xilien Arrive (M10 Edit) - Godzilla: Final Wars # Ending Title - Godzilla: Final Wars # Main Theme - Godzilla (2014) # "Come with me" - Godzilla (1998) # MAIN THEME (Pacific Rim) - Pacific Rim # KYO CLONE TEAM (Mutually Exclusive Dichotomy) - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match # Nightwish - Nightquest 'WarioWare, Inc.' # WarioWare, Inc. - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # WarioWare, Inc. Medley - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Ashley's Song (JP) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Mike's Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Tomorrow Hill - WarioWare: Smooth Moves # Wii Dancing (Unused Track) - WarioWare: Smooth Moves # Main Theme - WarioWare: Smooth Moves # Body Rock - WarioWare D.I.Y. # Glittertown - Wario Land: Shake It! # Stonecarving City - Wario Land: Shake It! # Dragon Battle (AR Games) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Final Boss - Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter 'WrestleMania 33' # WWE Royal Rumble 2013 Theme (Champion) - Clement Marfo & The Frontline # My Time Is Now - World Wrestling Entertainment # Real American - World Wrestling Entertainment # Sexy Boy - World Wrestling Entertainment # I Came To Play - World Wrestling Entertainment # Can you dig it - World Wrestling Entertainment # Metalingus - World Wrestling Entertainment # Crank It Up - World Wrestling Entertainment # Who's Next - World Wrestling Entertainment # R. Mika Theme "Epic Rock" Cover - LittleVMills # Theme of Hugo - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Tina's Theme (I Feel for You) - Dead or Alive 5 'Yoshi's Island' # Yoshi's Island (Smash Bros.) - Super Smash Bros. # Yoshi's Story - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Yoshi's Island - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Yoshi's Woolly World - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Ending (Yoshi's Story) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Obstacle Course - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # vs. Ms. Cluck the Insincere - Yoshi's Woolly World # vs. Burt the Bashful - Yoshi's Woolly World # vs. Naval Pirhana - Yoshi's Woolly World # Wildlands - Yoshi's Island DS # Yo-Yo-Yoshi - Yoshi's Story # Yoshi Star Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 'Menu Music List' Just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U, the player can also adjust which songs that will play on the menus as well. # Menu - Super Smash bros. for Wii U # Menu - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Wi-Fi Waiting Room - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Character Select (Super Smash Bros.) - Super Smash Bros. # Menu 2 - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Character Select (Street Fighter IV) - Street Fighter IV # Main Menu Theme (SSFIV) - Super Street Fighter IV # Main Menu Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken) - Street Fighter X Tekken # Main Menu Theme (SFV) - Street Fighter V # Menu - Rhythm Heaven # Select Screen - Mortal Kombat II (Arcade) # Main Theme (Second Version) - Killer Instinct (2013) 'Items' There a total of 70 items (not counting the containers) in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 (56 of them of them that have previously appeared in the actual Super Smash Bros-games (one of which is a remake) and 14 that are Original Items (one of which is from Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova). This does not include the miscellaneous collectable items, such as Trophies and CD's, the items that doesn't appear outside of regular battles or the items that a playable character can create in its moveset. Link to Item-video '"Super Smash Bros.-Items"' Conatiners Barrels.png| Barrels (Super Smash Bros.) Capsule.png| Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) Crate.png| Crates (Super Smash Bros.) Grass.png| Grass (Super Mario Bros. 2) Party_Ball.png| Party Ball (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Rolling_Crates.png| Rolling Crates (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Normal Items Assist_Trophy.png| Assist Trophy (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Banana_Peel.png| Banana Peel (Super Mario Kart) Beam_Sword.png| Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) Beehive.png| Beehive (Animal Crossing) Bob-Omb.png| Bob-Omb (Super Mario Bros. 2) Bombchu.png| Bombchu (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Boomerang.png| Boomerang (Super Mario Bros. 3) Bullet_Bill.png| Bullet Bill (Super Mario Bros.) Bumper.png| Bumper (Super Smash Bros.) Bunny_Hood.png| Bunny Hood (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina od Time) Cloaking_Device.png| Cloaking Device (Perfect Dark) Cracker_Launcher.png| Cracker Launcher (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Deku_Nuts.png| Deku Nuts (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Drill.png| Drill (Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS) Fan.png| Fan (Super Smash Bros.) Fire_Bar.png| Fire Bar (Super Mario Bros.) Fire_Flower.png| Fire Flower (Super Mario Bros.) Franklin_Badge.png| Franklin Badge (EarthBound) Freezie.png| Freezie (Mario Bros.) Gooey_Bomb.png| Gooey Bomb (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Green_Shell.png| Green Shell (Super Mario Bros.) Hammer.png| Hammer (Donkey Kong) Heart_Container.png| Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) Hocotate_Bomb.png| Hocotate Bomb (Pikmin) Home-Run_Bat.png| Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) Hothead.png| Hothead (Super Mario World) Killer_Eye.png| Killer Eye (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Lightning_Bolt.png| Lightning Bolt (Super Mario Kart) Lip's_Stick.png| Lip's Stick (Panel de Pon) Master_Ball.png| Master Ball (Pokémon Red & Blue)REMAKE Maxim_Tomato.png| Maxim Tomato (Kirby's Dream Land) Metal_Box.png| Metal Box (Super Mario 64) Motion-Sensor_Bombs.png| Motion-Sensor Bombs (Super Smash Bros.) Mr._Saturn.png| Mr. Saturn (EarthBound) Parasol.png| Parasol (Kirby's Adventure) Pitfall.png| Pitfall (Animal Crossing) Poison_Mushroom.png| Poison Mushroom (Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels) Poké_Ball.png| Poké Ball (Pokémon Red & Blue) Ray_Gun.png| Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) Screw_Attack.png| Screw Attck (Metroid) Smart_Bomb.png| Smart Bomb (Star Fox) Smash_Ball.png| Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Soccer_Ball.png| Soccer Ball (Soccer) Spiny_Shell.png| Spiny Shell (Mario Kart 64) Star_Rod.png| Star Rod (Kirby's Adventure) Steel_Diver.png| Steel Diver (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super_Leaf.png| Super Leaf (Super Mario Bros. 3) Super_Mushroom.png| Super Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) Super_Scope.png| Super Scope (Yoshi's Safari) Super_Star.png| Super Star (Super Mario Bros.) Superspicy_Curry.png| Superspicy Curry (Kirby's Dream Land) Team_Healer.png| Team Healer (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Unira.png| Unira (Clu Clu Land) Warp_Star.png| Warp Star (Kirby's Dream Land) X_Bomb.png| X Bomb (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 'Original Items' Air_Horn.png| Air Horn (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) Apple.png| Apple (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bonk_Choy.png| Bonk Choy (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) Bulletproof_Vest.jpg| Bulletproof Vest (GoldenEye 007) Börje.jpg| Börje (IKEA) Dreamy_Alpacasso.jpg| Dreamy Alpacasso (Dreamy Alpacasso) Duff_Beer.jpg| Duff Beer (The Simpsons) Eye_of_Agamotto.png| Eye of Agamotto (Dr. Strange) Frying_Pan.png| Frying Pan (Tangled) Journal_of_Friendship.png| Journal of Friendship (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Party_Cannon.png| Party Cannon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Polyjuice_potion_by_spoon333-d5c8pq5.jpg| Polyjuice Elixir (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) Snickers.png| Snickers (Mars Incorporated) Socker_Boppers.jpg| Socker Boppers (Big Time Toys) 'Pokémon' There are a total of 50 different Pokémon that have the chance of appearing out of a Poké Ball after it has been thrown on the stage. 40 of them have previously appeared in the actual Super Smash Bros.-games (one of which is a remake) and 10 that are brand-new for this games. Unlike in the actual Super Smash Bros.-games, the Pokémon in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, make more animal-like sounds similar to Pokémon Origins and Pokémon Generations. Instead of saying their names or sounding like they do in the mainstream Pokémon-anime/movies. Link to Poké Ball-Pokémon video Abomasnow.png| Abomasnow (Gen 4) Arceus.png| Arceus (Gen 4) Beedrill.png| Beedrill (Gen 1) Bellossom.png| Bellossom (Gen 2) Bonsly.png| Bonsly (Gen 4) Chansey.png| Chansey (Gen 1) Charizard.png| Charizard (Gen 1) Chespin.png| Chespin (Gen 6) Claydol.png| Claydol (Gen 3) NEWCOMER Crabrawler.png| Crabrawler (Gen 7) NEWCOMER Darkrai.png| Darkrai (Gen 4) Deoxys.png| Deoxys (Gen 3) Drifloon.png| Drifloon (Gen 4) NEWCOMER Electrode.png| Electrode (Gen 1) Emolga.png| Emolga (Gen 5) NEWCOMER Entei.png| Entei (Gen 2) Gardevoir.png| Gardevoir (Gen 3) Genesect2.png| Genesect (Gen 5) Giratina-Altered.png| Giratina (Gen 4) Goldeen.png| Goldeen (Gen 1) Gulpin.png| Gulpin (Gen 3) Hawlucha.png| Hawlucha (Gen 6) NEWCOMER Hitmonlee.png| Hitmonlee (Gen 1) Hoopa-Unbound.png| Hoopa (Gen 6) NEWCOMER Keldeo.png| Keldeo (Gen 5) Kyogre.png| Kyogre (Gen 3) Kyurem.png| Kyurem (Gen 5) Lugia.png| Lugia (Gen 2) Manaphy.png| Manaphy (Gen 4) Meloetta.png| Meloetta (Gen 5) Meowth.png| Meowth (Gen 1) Metagross.png| Metagross (Gen 3) Mimikyu.png| Mimikyu (Gen 7) NEWCOMER Munchlax.png| Munchlax (Gen 4) Onix.png| Onix (Gen 1) Palkia.png| Palkia (Gen 4) Piplup.png| Piplup (Gen 4) Snorlax.png| Snorlax (Gen 1) Staryu.png| Staryu (Gen 1) Suicune.png| Suicune (Gen 2) Togepi.png| Togepi (Gen 2) Toucannon.png| Toucannon (Gen 7) NEWCOMER Toxapex.png| Toxapex (Gen 7) NEWCOMER Unown.png| Unown (Gen 2) REMAKE Weavile.png| Weavile (Gen 4) Weezing.png| Weezing (Gen 1) Victini.png| Victini (Gen 5) Wimpod.png| Wimpod (Gen 7) NEWCOMER Xerneas.png| Xerneas (Gen 6) Zoroark.png| Zoroark (Gen 5) 'Assist Trophies' Assist Trophies returns from Super ARC Bros. Brawl and functions exactly the same. Where a playable character can pick it up an summon a random character to help the fighter during the battle for a short while. The characters that can be summoned mostly originate from franchises that have playable fighters in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, but there are also some that come from other franchises as well. There will be a total of 50 different Assist Trophies in the game. 29 of them return from the original Super ARC Bros. Brawl (with reworked functionalities) and 21 are brand-new for this game. Half of them were confirmed at the end of the "Jungle Party-era", while he other half will be confirmed ta the end of the "Newcomer Assemble-era". Link to Part 1 (Abathur -> Minty) Abathur.png| Abathur (StarCraft II) Arie_Kanagawa.png| Arie Kanagawa (What Gamers Are For (Comic Fury)) B.O.B..png| B.O.B. (B.O.B.) Blanche.png| Blanche (Mortal Kombat X) Botley.png| Botley (Jump Start 3rd Grade) Brightwing.png| Brightwing (Heroes of the Storm) Bulk_Biceps.png| Bulk Biceps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Candy-Chan.png| Candy-Chan (Candy Japan) Cheap_Trick.png| Cheap Trick (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) Cheval_Caballo.png| Cheval Caballo (En Dag i Livet) David_S._Pumpkin.png| David S. Pumpkin (Saturday Night Live) Decepticon_Logo.png| Decepticon Logo (Transformer (Famicom)) Deer_vs._Principal.jpg| Deer vs. Principal (Nichijou: My Ordinary Life) Donald_Duck.png| Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) Fluffle-Puff`s-big-sister-my-little-pony-фэндомы-Marksaline-1772367.png| Fluffle Puff's Big Sister (Fluffle Puff Tales: Nightmare Night 2) Flying_Spaghetti_Monster.jpg| Flying Spaghetti Monster (Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster) Gargantuar_&_Imp.png| Gargantuar & Imp (Plants vs. Zombies) Goat_(youtube).png| Goat (Youtube - Animals can be Jerks) Goopy_Le_Grande.png| Goopy Le Grande (Cuphead) Killer_Bunny.png| Killer Bunny (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) Leeroy_Jenkins.jpg| Leeroy Jenkins (World of Warcraft) Mai.jpg| Mai (Senran Kagura: New Wave) Mars_People.png| Mars People (Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II) Megadramon.gif| Megadramon (Digimon Adventure 01) Minty.jpg| Minty (My Little Pony (Gen 3)) 'Game Modes' 'Classic Mode' The Classic Mode in this game is made out of 15 stages. Every character will also have an introduction and an ending that the player can view anytime afterwards once unlocked. The different versions of a normal battle that can happen are: * Player vs. Metal Opponent * Player and two allies vs. Giant Opponent * Player and one ally vs. Two Opponents * Player vs. Opponent vs. Opponent vs. Opponent * Player vs. 10 - 25 Weaker clones of an Opponent * Player vs. Opponent Like in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, the player can choose between nine different difficulty settings. However unlike Smash Wii U/3DS: Effortless----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 0 - Effortless (Zombie) Easy----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 1 - Easy (Shigekiyo Yangu) Standard----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 2 - Standard (Starlight Glimmer) Tougher----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 3 - Tougher (Princess Fiona (Ogre)) Challenging----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 5 - Challenging (John Cena) Heatin'-Up----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 6 - Heatin' Up (Genral Morden) Extra-Spicy----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 7 - Extra Spicy (Jaina Proudmoore) Infernal----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 8 - Infernal (MetalGreymon) White-Hot----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 9 - White Hot (Albus Dumbledore) NOTHING-HARDER!!----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 10 - NOTHING HARDER!! (Ultron Sigma) 'THE CLASSIC MODE "FORMULA"' # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS + Sub-Boss (Tier 1/2/3) # Bonus Stage #1 (Break the Targets!) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. Random Mid-Boss (Selected by the Night Terror) # Bonus Stage #2 (Board the Platforms!) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS + Sub-Boss (Tier 2/3/4 + possibly Veggie) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS + Sub-Boss (Tier 3/4/5) # Bonus Stage #3 (Race to the Finish!) # vs. Fighting Internet Troll Team (amount depends on the difficulty) # vs. Emperor Night Terror & Red Hot Chili Peppers and/or Princess Twivine Sparkle # vs. A.R.C. (amount of forms depends on difficulty) 'Bosses' 'Sub-Bosses' After all the normal opponents have been defeated during stage 3, 9 & 11. A cut-scene will play which shows a Sub-Boss appear on the stage. Then the stage changes into it's Omega-form, the music changes into the Sub-Boss' battle theme and the player has to defeat the Sub-Boss. Then after the Sub-Boss has been defeated, then the player can move on to the next stage. Which Sub-Boss is fought is random, but limited to the tier it is grouped with. Which tier that the sub-boss will be on, depends on which difficulty the player is playing on. The possible Sub-Bosses that can appear for the player to fight are: Evil_Ryu.jpg| Evil Ryu Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter Alpha 2 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD4kuDH4Sgc&t=128s Battle Theme] TIER 1 Kilgore_HeroArt.png| Kilgore Franchise: Killer Instinct Debut: Killer Instinct (2013) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJNrmxx-wpc Battle Theme] TIER 1 Wild Iori.jpg| Wild Iori Franchise: The King of Fighters Debut: The King of Fighters '97 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXLlHplFRN4 Battle Theme] TIER 1 Blaze.png| Blaze Franchise: Mortal Kombat Debut: Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anGNLBDtGe8 Battle Theme] TIER 2 Elysium.jpg| Elysium Franchise: Soul Calibur Debut: Soul Calibur V [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eQKy28jdBs Battle Theme] TIER 2 Ogre.jpg| Ogre Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 3 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ftr_U7yzTQ Battle Theme] TIER 2 Gergoth.gif| Gergoth Franchise: Castlevania Debut: Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZkWCE06Iik Battle Theme] TIER 3 Tonberry.png| Tonberry Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy V [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_t2ReB9Hok Battle Theme] TIER 3 Xurkitree.png| Xurkitree Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Sun & Moon [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4qdUsfuhh0 Battle Theme] TIER 3 Audrey_II.jpg| Audrey II Franchise: Little Shop of Horrors Debut: Little Shop of Horrors [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKYBTzTj07g Battle Theme] TIER 4 Mark_Henry.jpg| Mark Henry Franchise: World Wrestling Entertainment Debut: World Wrestling Entertainment [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfQ3jDTaQ4g Battle Theme] TIER 4 Tokka_and_Rahzar.jpg| Tokka & Rahzar Franchise: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Debut: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: the Secret of the Ooze [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzBEiUYhEqs Battle Theme] TIER 4 Moe-Tato.png| THE ROOT PACK #1 Moe-Tato Franchise: Cuphead Debut: Cuphead [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkpEZvPttoQ Battle Theme] TIER "Veggie" Weepy.png| THE ROOT PACK #2 Weepy Franchise: Cuphead Debut: Cuphead TIER "Veggie" Psycarrot.png| THE ROOT PACK #3 Psycarrot Franchise: Cuphead Debut: Cuphead TIER "Veggie" Metal_mario_fireball_4_4_by_nibroc_rock-d90bule.png| Metal Mario Franchise: Super Smash Bros. Debut: Super Smash Bros. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBaWgDJXafE Battle Theme] TIER 5 (Appears only in "Infernal" and up as the very last sub-boss) The Root Pack are a special case of sub-bosses because if the player is playing on "Infernal" or higher and doesn't take any damage during the "Stage 9" (including both the fight against the characters and the sub-boss). Then the battle against them immediately after that sub-boss has been defeated, with no breaks in between. Starting with Moe-Tato, then followed up by Weepy and ending with Psycarrot. After they have been defeated, the player can progress further and get a special unlockable trophy. MULTI-MAN BRAWL TEAM Fighting_Internet_Troll_Team.png| Fighting Internet Troll Team Franchise: Super ARC Bros. Brawl Debut: Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHTFCZgm6HU Battle Theme] 'Mid-Bosses' When the player reaches "Stage 7", a cut-scene will play in which Night Terror swoops down and say as he opens a portal to a different dimension: - Quite the performance so far, but let's see if you can get past this one! Muahahaha! Then he flies away as the Mid-Boss enters the stage (which cannot be selected in Multiplayer) and either roars or makes a snarky comment towards the player. Once the cut-scene is over, the battle will begin! The possible bosses that could be the Mid-Boss are: Ass_Kicker.png| Ass Kicker Franchise: Achille12345 Debut: CD-I Pokémon Tournament [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgRCDKb63DY Battle Theme] Dr._Zomboss.png| Dr. Zomboss Franchise: Plants vs. Zombies Debut: Plants vs. Zombies [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viVjBqIQNUg Battle Theme] Gustavo_Urbano_Dulamalo.gif| Gustavo Urbano Dulamalo Franchise: The Final ARC Expanded Universe Countdown Debut: Book 5 - Made in Heaven [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXHdY3aEdEI Battle Theme] Jabberwocky.png| Jabberwock Franchise: Alice in Wonderland Debut: Alice in Wonderland (2010) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_t65osywggc Battle Theme] Machinedramon_dm.png| Machinedramon Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 01 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0C0fkb75nU Battle Theme] Rootmars.png| Rootmars Franchise: Metal Slug Debut: Metal Slug 3 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcZi4COlVJ4 Battle Theme] Sando_Aqua_Monster.jpg| Sando Aqua Monster Franchise: Star Wars Debut: Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YyFNRVxah4&t=55s Battle Theme] Thanos.png| Thanos Franchise: Marvel Debut: Iron Man #55 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E37ws1hXKE0 Battle Theme] Ultima_Weapon.png| Ultima Weapon Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy VI [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyVjqNtNxNI Battle Theme] 'Non-Canon Characters' These characters do have movesets but they do not count as official characters. The reason why they do not count as official characters are because they where made for a special occasion (like an anniversary) or because they were either removed by fan request or generally poorly made regardless of it was done on purpose or not. FORMER CANNON CHARACTERS PSY.png| Psy Franchise: Psy from the Psycho World! Debut: "Bird" MOVESET "ERA-ENDERS" Larry_Koopa.png| Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) MOVESET Morton_Koopa_Jr..png| Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros. 3) MOVESET Wendy_O._Koopa.png| Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) MOVESET JOKE CHARACTERS Edward_Cullen.jpg| Edward Cullen (Twilight) Moveset! APRIL FOOLS SPECIAL (2017) Jacob_Black.jpg| Jacob Black (Twilight) Moveset! YEAR THREE ANNIVERSARY (2017) Larvell_Jones.png| Larvell Jones (Police Academy) Moveset Oogie_Boogie.png| Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Moveset Zilla.jpg| Zilla (Godzilla (1998)) Moveset Crazy_Frog.png| Crazy Frog (The Most Annoying Thing) Moveset 'Amiibo Support' Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 will receive it's own set of Amiibo-cards which includes all the playable characters in the roster. These cards can be used to unlock special animated movie featuring the character the Amiibo was for, without having to complete Classic Mode on "Infernal" or higher. These Amiibo-cards can aslo be used in Super Mario Maker in order to unlock a costume resembling that character to be used in-game. Each costume comes with it's own "transformation theme" victory-theme and "taunt". The Super Smash Bros.-series of Amiibo's are also compatible with Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. When one of those amiibo's are scanned into the game, then the player will unlock a special trophy of that character (that cannot be optained through other means). 'Promotion Picture Gallery' Year-3-Empty-Slot-confirmed!!.jpg| Empty Slot for the 3:rd anniversary confirmed!! Empty-Slot-(3rd-Anniversary).gif| Now it's time to start voting for this 3:rd anniversary Empty Slot!! 3rd-Anniversary-Winners!.gif| The winners of the Anniversary Empty slot are finally here! Anniversary_Empty_Slot_Results.png| The full results-bracket in case you want to see it! April-Fools-Day!.gif| A certain wannabe-vampire joins the fray on this very special day! Super-ARC-Bros-Third-Birthday.gif| The celebration is in full force for the third anniversary for this game and well... Twilight invited some people I wasn't expecting. Post-Jacob-Black-moveset.png| And so another argument between a bafoon and a decent guy takes off! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017.gif| The "starting twelve" for this new game!! SSBforSWITCH-vs.-SARCBB-FREEDOM2017-(1).png| Which team do you think is gonna win this one? Team #Freedom2017 won! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---character-shedule-(beginning-era).png| The order in which the characters of this era will be released. Zoe-Hirashima-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Zoe Hirashima! Krtek_newcomer_poster.jpg| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Krtek! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---ITEMS!.png| Item survey for items has started!! VOTING IS OVER!! Super_arc_bros_brawl_freedom2017_items_by_arcgaming91-dbkoinq.png| The Items have finally arrived!! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---White-House-Era.png| The White House-era begins! SSBfWii-U-vs.-SARCBB-F2017-(White-House-era).png| Which team do you think is gonna win this battle? Team Smash Wii U won! Super_ARC_Bros._Brawl_-Freedom2017_character_schedule_(White_House_era).png| The order in which the characters of this era will be released. Pokémon--Request--thumbnail.png| The survey about Poké Ball Pokémon has started!! REQUEST'S ARE NO LONGER WELCOME Josuke-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Josuke Higashikata! Super_arc_bros_brawl_freedom2017_pokemon_by_arcgaming91-dbozufj.png| The Poké Ball Pokémon has arrived!! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---Jungle-Party-Era.png| The Jungle Party-era begins! SSBfWii-U-vs-SARCBB-F2017-(Jungle-Party-era).png| Which team do you think is gonna win this battle? Team Smash Wii U won! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017-character-shedule-(Jungle-Party-era).png| The order in which the characters in this era will be released. Female-Fighter-Debate--1-(Senran-Kagura).png| The First Fighter Debate involving Senran Kagura characters! voting is over Female-Fighter-Debate--2.png| The Second Fighter Debate in the Elimination-style involving all other characters. <------Look at the video in the last picture. Natural-Cure-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Natural Cure! Round-2-(Elimination-Empty-Slot).png| The second round of the large elimination poll has started! voting is over Elimination-Poll---Final-Round!!.png| The final round of the large Elimination Poll has started! voting is over Reg-Thumbnail.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Reg! The-three-final-females-have-been-chosen!!.png| The two winners of the "elimination poll" and the winner of the "Senran Kagura-poll" have been chosen! Smoothdude(77)-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for SmoothDude77! Assist-Trophy-thumbnail.png| The first half of the Assist Trophies have arrived!! Ochaco-Uraraka-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Ochaco Uraraka! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---Newcomer-Assamble-Era.png| The Newcomer Assemble-era begins! SSBfWii-U-vs-SARCBB-F2017-(Newcomer-Assemble-era).png| Which team do you think is gonna win this battle? Rash-Newcomer-Poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Rash! Homura-Newcomer-Poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Homura! Ant-Man-Newcomer-Poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Ant-Man! 'Trivia' * The reason why this game has the sub-title "#Freedom2017", is because ARC wants to feel free from the boundries that was placed on him while he was on the "Universe of Smash Bros. Lawl wiki" and only follow the rules that he feels are worth following. Such as: "If a character in a T & R game appears in an actual Lawl-game, then it has to be removed from the T & R game and be replaced with someone else. ** The game-title does not have the "#" in its name on this wiki, because the symbol couldn't be used in the page-name on the wiki. The same thing applies to the category which had to be renamed: "Super ARC Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017). * ARC was pretty close to leak out the first twelve characters that would be confirmed for the game, but he managed to stop himself in time. Unlike when he leaked the roster for "Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016". * The Fonz, Zoe Hirashima, Harry Potter, Eric Sykes, Harmonica, Pen, Rémi Gaillard, Q and Rorschach have so far received a changed artwork while the era they were featured in were still going on. Resulting in them looking different on the "category-pictures". Even if Zoe Hirashima somehow received a new portrait on the character-select-screen without ARC noticing it. All of the changed pictures where fixed on the select-screen in the following era. * Derpy Hooves is the first character to recieve more than one (3) meme dedicated to her. ** Other characters with more than one meme are Eric Sykes, Pen, Shrek, Spider-Man, Reg & Ochaco Uraraka. Harmonica, Rémi Gaillard, Myotismon, Jar Jar Binks & Ant-Man (3) and Josuke Higashikata & Q (4). ** Krtek is the very first newcomer to receive a meme, but that is because ARC got an amazing idea. It is not likely that all future newcomers will receive memes. After Josuke Higashikata moveset was released, Zoe Hirashima and Mr. Burns also received meme dedicated to them, indicating that all the future characters will receive memes from now on. * Mr. Burns is the very first playable character confirmed that used to be a special feature. ** He was followed by Bush & Kerry who was confirmed on (23/9-2017). ** And then by Rash who was confirmed on (4/12-2017). ** This means that all but one of the "Four Specialties" that were made for Super ARC Bros. Brawl has become a playable character. With the exception of Zinnia, who didn't return because she is from the Pokémon-franchise which is already represented in the Super Smash Bros.-games with playable characters. * Myotismon is the first character to have a different theme-song play during his moveset than the one he had when he teased in Rémi Gaillard's moveset. ** He was followed by Fiolina Germi who also had a different song in her moveset, compared to when she was teased at the end of Josuke Higashikata's moveset. * Q is the first character that has a "Kirby Hat" that doesn't relate to him. Instead it relates to Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Even if Kirby still has access to Q's standard B upon wearing the hat. * Harmonica was the first character to have a character besides Nicole and Putte talk about her during her codec. The character being her father, Smash Gamer (in pony form). Who then made an appearance during Natural Cure's codec, with Nicole and Putte only appearing at the very end. * SmoothDude77 is the first character to have a newcomer poster that doesn't feature any character that either is playable or will be playable in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. It is also the first one that features characters that are playable in the actual Smash Bros.-games. * Brightwing is the first character that was playable in Super ARC Bros. Brawl that was "downgraded" into an Assist Trophy in this game. * Psy is the first character that had already recieved a moveset, to be later removed from the roster. * Ochaco Uraraka is the first and so far only playable character that isn't part of a particular era. Category:Video Games Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Category:Text & Read Games Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Category:Aranryanchampion